


Change Me Back

by Xanchez



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A story on how Kuroko searches for ways to become human again, Can this be identified as crack, I do have some in mind, Kuroko turns into a dog, Nigou doesn't exist, Not sure how many chapters there will be, Not sure if I want any pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanchez/pseuds/Xanchez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks after the Winter Cup ends, Kuroko gets up to prepare for the celebration that Seirin had planned. But what happens when he looks through the reflection of his mirror to find a dog, who looks like him, standing where he's supposed to stand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Morning. Shut up.

2 weeks have passed since the Winter Cup. No one had believed Kuroko’s way of basketball, but after defeating the GOM, he was able to shine some light on them as their shadow. Of course, if it wasn't for the help of Kagami and the rest of Seirin, Kuroko wouldn't have been able to even play a one-on-one match with them. As the small tradition goes usually the team would celebrate after their victory, but considering that their opponent was Akashi, with the three uncrowned kings, they were far past their limit when the buzzer rang. Knowing each other’s condition, they all agreed that they would celebrate next week. To give their legs a rest with that small amount of time. Kuroko took this break greedily. Only getting up from his bed to shower and eat. A week has passed though, time being indicated when a yelling Kagami woke him up.

“Oi, Kuroko! You up?” Kagami called out as he came in with a spare key Kuroko had given him a while back.

_‘Kagami-kun, it’s morning. Shut up.’_

That’s what Kuroko wanted to say, but he couldn’t. The only thing he heard was a tiny bark and got confused.

_‘Did Kagami get a dog? Wait, I thought he was afraid of them..?’_

Suddenly, the door to his room opened up and Kagami barged in.

“Kuroko, are you still asleep? Come on it’s alrea-!”

“Uh, h-hi there.. dog. Do you k-know where Kuroko is? Oh, you don’t. That’s cool.. I-I’ll be going now.”

With that, Kagami bolted off. Footsteps were heard running down the stairs and out the door. Kuroko, more confused than before, stared silently where Kagami had been.

_‘… First, I hear a bark. Second, Kagami-kun calls me a dog. I need to get up.’_

As soon as he got up though, he was shocked to see a dog staring back at him from the wall mirror that hung at the foot of the bed. What was even more confusing was that Kuroko couldn't even see himself.

_‘Is that.. Me? Impossible. How could I become a dog?!’_

Frantically running out of the room Kuroko decided that he needed help. Running towards Maji Burger where the team decided to celebrate, (they were out of funds) Kuroko hoped that they would be able to believe that that’s him.


	2. Bark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eh, what do you mean Midorima?” Aomine yawned, scratching the back of his head.
> 
> “I got it! He’s saying that Kuroko is the dog!”
> 
> “…”
> 
> “…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got inspiration to write this while in the middle of doing my homework. I'm sorry this is a month late. I didn't know what to write. But the good news is that it's raining! Gosh, I love spring. I'm glad my birthday is in it. Anyway, Kudos and comments are appreciated. See you next chapter!

_‘It’s harder to locate Kagami-kun than I thought.’_

Kuroko checked everywhere. He went to the basketball court where he and Kagami had one-on-ones, went to Magi burger to see if he was eating another round of hamburgers, and finally checked his house- only to be greeted by a half-naked Alex trying to squeeze him to death. After getting out of that ordeal he finally decided to check the school after he realized that it was only 1 and school was still in session. (He felt like an idiot) Once he got there, he realized that he had no way of communicating with Kagami. He slowed his steps down once he took in sight of the redhead and trotted his way towards him.

“Kagami. You’re telling me that Tetsu is not with you?!”

“And I’ll say it again Ahomine! I don’t know where Kuroko is. He wasn’t at his house so I thought he would probably be at school, but I don-“

“Bark!”

“Ah! It’s that dog again. Aomine, this is the dog I was talking about. I found him instead of Kuroko.”

“Baka, how can I see the dog if we’re talking through a phone?! Hold on, I’ll be other there soon.”

“Wait! - He hung up. Uhh, stay there dog. That dumbass will be here soon. I don’t know why you followed me, but I feel like you’re somehow connected to Kuroko being gone.”

“Bark.” ‘ _Kagami-kun sure took a while to catch on. Also, Aomine-kun shouldn’t be skipping school.’_

“Eeh, let’s go to the basketball court. Staying at school any longer will get me in trouble.”

-

“My precious Kurokochii is missing!” Kise wailed as he walked behind Aomine.

“Oi, Aomine! Why did you bring Kise over?”

“Eh? Don’t blame this on me! I was walking through town to get here when this guy decided to follow me once he figured out I was coming to meet you.”

“I came so I would get to see Kurokochii, but stupid Aominechii said that Kurokochii was missing! So, I brought in extra help. Midorimachii is here too!”

“Don’t try to put me in together with you two idiots. I was forced to come when Kise came over and put me in a bag. Damn Takao, he tricked me into thinking you needed something important.”

“But this is important! My precious Kur-“

“BARK!” _‘Hearing them all talk is giving me a headache. Especially Kise-kun.’_

“Waaahh! Look how cute this dog is! I can’t believe I didn’t notice him before! He looks like Kurokochii! How cute!”

Kise ran and picked Kuroko up. Circling him in the air while trying to give him kisses, but Kuroko’s paws beat him to it.

“Tsk, Kise why are y-“

“Wait, Kise. Repeat what you just said.”

“Eh? I said how cute he was. What’s this about Midorimachii?”

“Before that.”

“Umm, Oh! I said how he looked like Kurokochii.”

“That’s it.”

“Eh, what do you mean Midorima?” Aomine yawned, scratching the back of his head.

“I got it! He’s saying that Kuroko is the dog!”

“…”

“…”

“The only thing we don’t know is how he became one. Seeing Oha Asa, it says that Aquarius has good fortune today, but I don’t see this as a good fortune.”

“Wait! You’re telling me that Tetsu is a dog?! How is that possible?!”

“That was what I was trying to say. Stop interrupting, Aomine. There is only one person that I know who will be able to help us.” Midorima said. Pushing his glasses to hid his face.

“Who?”

“Akashi.”


	3. I Never Knew You Had Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air around them became dark and tense. It wasn't because they didn't like Akashi, but after he was defeated by Kuroko, he became… different. Some would say that he became like his old Teiko self, but the Kiseki no Sedai (and Kagami) knew that he became less stable. They wouldn't go as far as calling him insane, but he had his moments.

The air around them became dark and tense. It wasn’t because they didn’t like Akashi, but after he was defeated by Kuroko, he became… different. Some would say that he became like his old Teiko self, but the Kiseki no Sedai (and Kagami) knew that he became less stable. They wouldn’t go as far as calling him insane, but he had his moments.

“S-so.. Uh, Midorimacchi, you can call him!”

“Eh?! Why do I have to? Last thing I want to do is get Akashi into this mess. He probably has a lot on his mind, and besides he’s probably extremely busy an-“

“Stop with those excuses Midorima and call him. You’re the closest out of all of us.” Aomine yawned.

“Kuroko is also close to Akashi.” Midorima tried to reason.

“And Kuroko is a dog. How can we get him to call? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one out of the bunch.” Kagami answered back.

“! Alright, I get it.” Midorima grumbled as he took out his phone.

He was about to dial when unwanted company arrived.

“Oi Kise! So this is where you like to go when you skip practice, huh?!” Kasamatsu yelled as he gave a roundhouse kick to Kise’s back.

“Ohh, Shin-chan, I never knew you had friends.”

“Tsk, Takao why are you here. Don’t I already see enough of you during the day?”

“Ah, so mean Shin-chan! And here I came to visit you since you’ll be all lonely without me… Also because you weren't at practice.

“KAGAMIIIIIIIII!” Their heart-felt reunion was stopped once they saw Hyuuga running towards Kagami, fist in the air.

“So, this is what you like to do when you skip practice, huh?! Not only that, but Kuroko skipped too! Where is he? He needs to get punished also!” Hyuuga yelled after punching Kagami, searching for the phantom.

“Heh, you guys are getting yelled while Satsu-”

“Ahomine-kun! This is where you've been! I've been looking all over for you once I saw you weren't taking your naps on the scho-” “OOOOO, who’s this cute puppy! It looks just like Tetsu-kun!” Momoi ran up to the puppy, snuggling her face into his.

“Satsuki, that’s because that dog is Tetsu.”

“Eh?” The four of them said simultaneously.

“Ah, it’s a long story, but Midorimacchi and Kagamicchi believe that the dog right there is Kurokocchi since Kagamicchi didn't see him, but the dog on Kurokocchi’s bed this morning.” Kise said, recovering from the ground where he had fallen from Kasamatsu’s kick.

“Bwahaha! That’s too funny! And here I thought Shin-chan was a terrible liar.”

“Listen here Kagami, you skip practice, make up this stupid excuse, and now you’re expecting me to believe you? I’m out. You’ll face Riko’s punishment later.” Hyuuga said, walking away.

“I’m out also. Unlike you guys, a captain is extremely busy. Be prepared for pain Kise.” Kasamatsu stated, walking besides Hyuuga.

“I’m so dead tomorrow.” Kise and Kagami groaned out.

“Wait! You’re telling me that Tetsu-kun turned into a dog?! You poor thing!” Momoi wailed, squeezing Kuroko.

“So how are we going to turn him back?” Takao asked, not fully believing the situation.

“We don’t know, but I’m sure Akashi would be able to help us.” Aomine said, looking at Midorima to make the call.

“If we call Akashi-kun, then he’ll probably believe that this is all some joke. I think we should meet up with him.” Momoi added in.

“Hmm, that’s true. Alright we’ll meet up here at 2. Practice for Akashi starts at 3. Don’t be late. Anyone who isn't here will be left behind.” Midorima warned, pushing up his glasses.

“Shouldn't we invite Muk-kun as well? I’m surprised he isn't here.”

“Fine. Kise you get him since you were able to drag me here. Are we done?”

“Yeah, I still haven’t taken my nap yet.” Aomine yawned, walking away.

“Aomine-kun!” After saying goodbye to everyone and letting go of Kuroko (not before snuggling him again) Momoi ran to catch up to Aomine.

“Let’s go practice Takao. I wasn't able to today.”

“Ehh, Fine.” The two of them walked away. (Takao being glad that he didn't bring the carriage)

“See you later Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi. Make sure to take care of him.” Kise waved, going off to his home.

The only two left were Kagami and Kuroko. Kagami didn't know what to do with Kuroko. He couldn't tell Kuroko’s parents that he turned into a dog, so he did the next most rational thing. After somehow convincing Kuroko’s parents to let Kuroko sleep over for a while (without Kuroko talking to his parents) he set off for his home, grateful that he lived alone. (Except for Alex) Kuroko trotted behind Kagami, hoping that Akashi somehow knew how to turn him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Many. People. It's so hard.. It get's confusing. Sorry this is late. I had the beginning all planned out, but I forgot to write. Anyway, thanks for the kudos guys! Their appreciated! Hopefully I'll see you earlier next time.


End file.
